


The Angelic Cat

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Another thing I moved from Deviantart, Castiel is a cat, Dean tries to be a hardass, Fluff, I forgot how cute this is, Sam is an animal lover, also fluffy kitten, but Dean is also an animal lover, those silly ties you can buy for your cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a little helpless kitten in a box beside a dumpster. Sam loves it instantly from it's adorable blue eyes to it's raven wings. Dean tries to be a stubborn hardass but eventually falls for the ball of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angelic Cat

Dean groaned and rolled his shoulders as he followed his little brother, Sammy, out the diner. It was early evening; warm, sunny, basically a nice day and they were making their way back to Bobby's house. They were walking down a small alley which was a short cut to where they had parked the car when they heard a commotion and saw a large dog hitting at something in a cardboard box. "Hey! Scram!" Dean yelled and the large black dog turned tail and vanished down the alley. Sam stooped to look in the worn box to see a small bundle of black fur with a pair of bright blue eyes looking back up at him.  
"It's a kitten." Sam said, crouching down for a better look. "Dean, it's hurt."  
"So?" Dean scoffed, already setting off again "Why do we care? It's just a cat, it'll be fine."  
"I don't think so, Dean." His brother said, sounding concerned. "Come take a look." With a sigh of aspiration, Dean crouched down next to his brother and looked into the box. The cat was tiny, no bigger than one of Sam's hands and was covered in matted raven fur. Sam reached down and stroked the cat with one finger.  
"Dude, don't, it might have fleas or something." Dean protested as Sam began gently prodding each of its limbs. It whimpered quietly with each prod but seemed otherwise unable to move.  
"Sammy, come on, leave it."  
"Dean, look, it has wings!" Sam gasped, still looking into the box.   
“Holy…" Dean breathed. What he had dismissed as possibly a dead bird in the box underneath the kitten, were actually two large raven wings. The cat whimpered pitifully as Sam poked at the dark feathers.  
"Stop that." Dean ordered his little brother, _'You're hurting it_.' He wanted to add but stopped himself.  
"Can we keep him?" Sam begged, lifting up the small box.  
"No."  
"Please, Dean, its hurt. Can we at least help it get better?" Dean looked into the box again, this time to be met with large, surprisingly blue eyes. He growled in frustration  
"Fine. Only until it gets better."   
  
Bobby Singer's junkyard was beyond the city limits. It was full of old rusty cars and the house was old and worn. They pulled up to Bobby's house, the box with the cat safe in his lap.   
"OK." Dean sighed. "Your little fluff-ball can stay the night. But then we're dropping it off at a pound." Sam sighed, getting out of the car.  
"Fine."   
"What you two got?" Bobby asked from the open doorway.  
"Sam's found another pathetic life form to shelter." Dean told him. "It’s a freaking mutant cat with wings."  
"A winged cat?" Bobby scoffed. "You guys sure?" he looked into the box and was silent fo a moment as he took in the tiny creature. Then he finally said to Sam "If he makes a mess, you're cleaning it up."  
"OK, got it." They stomped through the hall and into the living room. Sam put the box down on the couch, worried at how still the kitten lay. Carefully he sat down next to the box and ripped an old white shirt to shreds. He then picked up the little thing and placed it in his lap and began bandaging the open wounds and scratches with the off-white material. Dean was surprised at how patient the cat was as it was man-handed by his little brother. When he was finished, Sam put a small cushion in an empty beer-can box and placed the cat on top. As if he was unable to move by himself, the cat lay on its side, gazing up at the younger hunter. Dean sighed in aspiration at the loving look Sammy was giving the cat as he put the box on the table, out of harm's way.    
"When it gets better, we put it in a pound." Dean growled, understanding how injured the little thing may be and stomped down the hall and into the bathroom where he ran the longest shower ever and used all the hot water, just to annoy Sammy. Tomorrow, Sam would go out and get cat food and proper bandages for the little thing. He wondered if Dean would oppose to naming it, something like Castiel, who was meant to be the luckiest and toughest angel. Maybe 'Cas' would do.  
  
***  
  
It was a few days before the cat was able to sit up by itself and Sam took it upon himself to feed the cat regularly. It seemed rather ruffled at being hand fed by this giant, but didn't complain or scratch him.  
"Come on, Cas." Sam cooed. "Just a little more." He held up another small piece of dry cat food to the cat's mouth.  
"Dude, I'm pretty sure he can feed himself." Dean scoffed from the couch. "Put him on his feet, he won't get better if you don't let him." Sam looked over from the dinner table.  
"So then we can dump him at a pound where either some crazy cat lady adopts him or he gets forgotten about and put down? He has wings, Dean. No one's gonna want him."  
"No one but us, you mean. All us freaks together." Dean took another swig as his beer  
"What's your problem, Dean?" Sam asked, placing Cas on the table next to Dean's half-eaten take-out food.   
"What's with me? What's with you and that cat? I mean… It's eating my dinner!" Dean suddenly yelled and Sammy wiped around to see that the cat had begun eating away at the beef patty inside Dean's burger.   
"Hey!" Sam said, pushing the plate away from the winged cat. It meowed pitifully and wobbled slightly on its feet before falling down.   
"You know what?" Dean said and pushed the plate a little closer to the cat. "Go on, you little fur-ball. You can get it." the little thing slowly climbed back onto its feet and stumbled forward. It sat next to the burger and began eating again. "You see, even angel-cats like those burgers." Dean grinned and walked off back to the couch. Sam looked to the cat who looked back him, satisfied with a few mouthfuls of beef.  "You encourage him." Cas just tilted his head to one side and Sam laughed at the adorableness of it. _'Maybe it was worth it. If Dean likes Cas, he won't wanna dump him_.'  
  
***  
  
"Dude, I don't love you." Dean mumbled as the cat padded its way up the covers next to Dean's prone form. He sighed as the cat came to Dean's hand and began sniffing it, it's small wet nose pressing against Dean's hand. "Dude… it's the weekend, let me sleep." what was Sam always calling it, Cas? Cassiel? Castiel? He didn't know. The cat's wings still hung loosely off his back, slightly trailing behind it, showing that they were still injured. A small weight appeared on Dean's stomach and Dean looked down to see that 'Cas' had jumped up onto his gut and was pawing gently at the hard muscles beneath the white cotton. Dean was about to complain when Cas began making his slow way to Dean's chest, where he sat down. Dean looked at him, gently rising and falling with each of Dean's deep breaths. He sighed. "OK, you're cute. But I still don't love you." Cas lay down on Dean's chest and Dean closed his eyes, strangely comforted by the warm lump on his chest.  
  
***  
  
Dean sighed as Cas snuggled deeper into his lap. He had grown quite a bit and was now as big as both of Sam's hands. "Dude, I'm watching the game." Dean complained as Cas began purring loudly. "Come on." He snapped and pushed the fur-ball off his lap. Cas landed lightly on his feet, his wings ruffling indignantly and he padded off to look for something to do or someone to obtain attention from, Sam was out and Bobby was in the study, working. It was strange that the old hunter had grown a soft side when it came to the cat, Dean had even caught him smiling as Cas 'helped' him with his work. Not that sitting in his lap helped him a lot. Dean watched Cas leave, his wings folded against his back. Dean's attention returned to the game for a little while longer before Cas returned, obviously Bobby didn't have time to play with Cas. Dean decided to ignore him and continued to watch the TV. After a while he noticed Cas was being a little too quiet and looked over to the little creature. In his mouth, he held the mini tie Sam had bought for him. It was blue, made for cats and Sam had bought it after Cas had refused to wear a collar. He had tugged and pulled at the black imitation leather until it broke. Dean had refused to put the tie on Cas, saying it looked ridiculous, but now with Cas holding it. Dean sighed yet again. "Come here, then." He said and Cas jumped up onto his stomach. "Oh, you're getting heavy, Cas." Dean muttered and took the blue material out of Cas' mouth. "Ok, hold still." Like he needed to say it, Cas always held still. it took 3 times of trying to tie the material right before Dean gave up and let it be. The material didn't lie flat against his furry chest, it twisted and lay backwards on his fur. "OK, there you go." Dean said, ruffling the fur behind Cas's ears. Cas purred loudly and flapped his wings just as Sam walked back in. Cas seemed startled by the fact that his wings were fully healed. Sam laughed, at the wings and at the tie.  
"I thought you said it was stupid." He laughed as Dean smiled.  
"Yeah, well, he wanted it. and… and it does look good, doesn't it?"  
"Dean, do you want to put him back where we found it?" Sammy grinned and Dean looked up from Cas' bright blue eyes.   
"You even think about abandoning Cas, I'll dump you there instead. Cassie's a Winchester now."  
"So what? He's gonna help out with the cases? Are we gonna take him on the road with us?"  
"Hell, no! We’re gonna leave him here. He can help Bobby."  
"Sure he can!" Bobby yelled sarcastically from the other room. There was no way they were abandoning this kitten, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image I found: http://k8y411.deviantart.com/art/How-kitten-Cas-got-adopted-by-the-Winchesters-310041747
> 
> I got permission to write it and knocked it out in less than 2 hours at 3 am.  
> I really enjoyed writing it and I thought I'd share it here. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
